libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Brethren
(Ifrit, Oread, Suli, Sylph, or Undine Racial Archetype) Unlike other kineticists, an elemental brethren holds a closer connection to the raw elements, infused with their power from birth. Born with bonds to the elements that cannot be broken, an elemental brethren can tap into their heritage to draw even greater strength from the elements, tapping into sources of power unknown to most kineticists, granting them strength beyond what was thought possible. Elemental Focus The elemental brethren must select the primary element associated with their race as their primary element: *''Ifrit'': Fire *''Oread'': Earth *''Suli'': Air, Earth, Fire, or Water *''Sylph'': Air *''Undine'': Water This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose the element to which their race limits them as their primary element. Blood of the Elements (Su) At 1st level, a non-suli elemental brethren gains the suli race’s energy strike alternate racial ability using their primary element. Suli elemental brethren with elemental assault do not need to change it, but those with energy strike may only use their primary element for it. All elemental brethren gain Incremental Elemental Assault as a bonus feat, ignoring its prerequisites. Non-suli elemental brethren are also treated as a suli for the purpose of selecting Extra Elemental Assault. An elemental brethren can apply their elemental assault to their kinetic blast as though it was a weapon. The type of damage that can be chosen with this is determined by the race of the character, and cannot be changed by non-suli: *''Ifrit'': Fire *''Oread'': Acid *''Suli'': Acid, Cold, Electric, or Fire *''Sylph'': Electric *''Undine'': Cold This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Elemental Fuel (Su) At 3rd level, as a free action an elemental brethren can spend 1 round of their elemental assault to reduce the burn cost of an infusion of up to 3rd level by 1. At 8th level, they can spend 2 rounds of their elemental assault to reduce the burn cost of an infusion of up to 6th level by 1. At 12th level, they can spend 3 rounds of their elemental assault to reduce the burn cost of an infusion of up to 9th level by 1. Augmented Internal Buffer (Su) At 6th level, an elemental brethren can spend 4 rounds of their elemental assault to fill 1 point of their internal buffer as a full round action. This alters internal buffer. Elemental Genius (Su) At 7th level, an elemental brethren selects one infusion on the list of those available to their element; they may treat that infusion as if it was 1 spell level lower for the purpose of qualifying to learn it. They also gain an infusion and a utility wild talent as bonus wild talents. This replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Blast Burst (Su) At 9th level, as a free action an elemental brethren can spend 3 rounds of their elemental assault to increase the damage die of their kinetic blast by 1 step (1 > d2 > d3 > d4 > d6 > d8 > d10 > d12) for 1 round. This replaces the 9th-level infusion. Improved Expanded Element (Su) At 10th level, an elemental brethren gains the expanded element class feature, although they may only select air, earth, fire, or water for their expanded elements. Unlike normal kineticists, they treat their kineticist level as two levels lower instead of four for the purpose of determining which wild talents they can select from their expanded element. If an elemental brethren chooses to expand their understanding of an element they already have, select one infusion on the list of those available to their element; they may treat that infusion as if it was 1 spell level lower for the purpose of qualifying to learn it (this effect stacks with the effect from elemental genius). They also gain an infusion and a utility wild talent as bonus wild talents. This replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. Efficient Assault (Su) At 15th level, an elemental brethren reduces the amount of rounds of elemental assault they need to spend to use elemental fuel, augmented internal buffer, and blast burst by 1. This cannot reduce the amount of rounds needed to 0. They also gain an infusion or utility wild talent for which they qualify as a bonus wild talent. This replaces the 15th-level expanded element. Efficient Omnikinesis (Su) At 20th level, an elemental brethren can spend 4 rounds of elemental assault to use any kinetic blast wild talent they don’t know for 1 round or change any of their wild talents into any other wild talent of the same category for 24 hours. An elemental brethren cannot use or change a wild talent into an element other than air, earth, fire, water, or universal. This alters omnikinesis.